


concert

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [19]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Polyamory, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: taehyung: waddup my friendsmem lurd: friendzoned™





	concert

family chat

**taehyung:** waddup my friends

 **mem lurd:** friendzoned™

 **chan:** you are aware that none of use are dating taehyung except for you

 **mem lurd:** i am fully aware of that

 **taehyung:** wow

 **chan:** what

 **taehyung:** no idea it just seemed like an appropriate time to say wow

 **mem lurd:** yo can i live blog the concert

 **chan:** you couldnt have said this aloud?

 **mem lurd:** nope

**chan has sent a picture to ‘family chat’**

**chan:** im right next to you  
****

**mem lurd has sent a picture to ‘family chat’**

**mem lurd:** yep  
****

**chan:** thats rude

 **mem lurd:** <333

 **chan:** B:-0

**mem lurd:**

**mem lurd:**

**mem lurd:**

**chan:** did you just send nothing to the chat

 **taehyung:** amazing

**mem lurd:**

**mem lurd:**  
****

**mem lurd:**  
****

**mem lurd:**  
****

**mem lurd:**  
****

**mem lurd:**  
****

**chan:** okay you’ve made your point  
****

**mem lurd:** what is my point?

 **chan:** you know how to do nothing

 **mem lurd:** how rude

 **taehyung:** amazing

 **chan:** anyway you can live blog but it'd probably just be jun and hoshi screaming

 **mem lurd:** so?

 **taehyung:** amazing

 **mem lurd:** what

 **taehyung:** jun and hoshi screaming

 **mem lurd:** yeah they’re fanboys

 **mem lurd:** but nobody beats hoshi at being a fanboy of shinee

 **mem lurd:** its kinda crazy

 **chan:** hey you fanboy too

 **taehyung:** yeah hansol

 **mem lurd:** istg taehyung if you say anything about that

 **chan:** about what

 **taehyung:** w e l l l l l l l l l l l l

 **mem lurd:** t a e h y u n g

 **chan:** what is happening

 **mem lurd:** nothing lets go

 **chan:** concert doesnt start until 5:00

 **mem lurd:** welp im going

 **chan:** and he left

 **chan:** you walking?

 **mem lurd:** see you there

 **mingyu:** did hansol just walk out

 **chan:** hes walking to the stadium thingo

 **mingyu:** it'll take him longer than 8 hours to walk there its in the city

 **chan:** guess we’ll have to pick him up along the way

 **mingyu:** yeah

* * *

3:23 pm - family chat

 **mem lurd:** hey can y'all pick me up

 **chan:** yeah

 **chan:** where are you

**mem lurd has sent their location to ‘family’**

**chan:** you can do that?  
****

**mem lurd:** apparently

 **chan:** we’re leaving now so we’ll be there in a bit

 **mem lurd:** thanks

 **chan:** why’d you walk anyway

 **mem lurd:** no reason

 **chan:** hansol y u walk

**mem lurd:**

**mem lurd:**  
****

**mem lurd:**  
****

**mem lurd:**  
****

**chan:** all right i get it  
****

**mem lurd:** see you soon

 **chan:** yep

* * *

4:03 pm - chat between lil shit and dino

 **dino:** yo question

 **lil shit:** yo

 **dino:** do you know what hansol isnt saying

 **lil shit:** well seeing as i was the one to annoy him about it, yes i do

 **dino:** can you tell me?

 **lil shit:** youre smart enough to figure it out yourself

 **dino:** did you just call me dear

 **lil shit:** nope

 **lil shit:** dont know what youre talking about

 **dino:** you just edited it

 **lil shit:** nope

 **dino:** that message clearly said ‘youre smart enough to figure it out yourself, dear’

 **lil shit:** b y e

 **lil shit:** im o u t

 **lil shit:** have fun at the concert

 **dino:** will do

 **dino:** <333

**lil shit:**

**dino:** really  
****

**lil shit:** bye bye

* * *

4:45 pm - family chat

**seungcheol:** okay everyone meet at the entrance if anyone gets lost

**jihoon:** why would we get lost

 **minghao:** pretty sure its only for hoshi and jun

**seungcheol:** yeah it kind is

**soonyoung:** how rude

**jun:** well its a likely idea

 **soonyoung:** yeah but still

 **jun:** anyway lets go!! we gotta find seats

 **minghao:** don’t run away

 **minghao:** get back here you nerd

* * *

4:52 pm - family chat

 **mem lurd:** welcome back to hansol’s live blog

 **mem lurd:** entry 2: this got 7 concert we’re at

 **mem lurd:** everybody has found where they are supposed to be

 **mem lurd:** jun and hoshi are sitting right next to each other and gripping each others hands

 **mem lurd:** minghao and jihoon are both equally disappointed but you guys totally love them so shut up

 **jihoon:** we didn’t say anything?

 **mem lurd:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **mem lurd:** okay things have happened someone is talking

 **mem lurd:** and here is got 7

 **mem lurd:** pretty sure i might go deaf rip my ears

 **taehyung:** rip

 **mem lurd:** will update when interesting things happen

* * *

5:32 pm - family chat

 **mem lurd:** interlude: got7 chatting

 **mem lurd:** jun just yelled out ‘i love you’ but his voice cracked halfway through it was hilarious

 **mem lurd:** minghao just punched his arm

 **mem lurd:** bambam laughed and pointed in our general direction and said ‘i love you too’

 **mem lurd:** i dont think jun will make it through the whole concert

 **mem lurd:** whoop apparently jinyoung has his phone on him why

**mem lurd:** bambam looked over his shoulder and laughed

**taehyung:** that was me

**mem lurd:** what

**taehyung:** i messaged him about the ‘i love you’ thing

**mem lurd:** okay jinyoung is replying im guessing

 **taehyung:** he said ‘how do you know whats going on?’

 **taehyung:** i told him i have a spy

 **mem lurd:** im not a spy

 **taehyung:** yeah you are

 **mem lurd:** im not typing a confidential file im live blogging this thing

 **taehyung:** well you’re actually messaging the group chat but close enough

 **joshua:** hello i have just read the messages

 **joshua:** this is fun

 **joshua:** i also have jinyoung’s number

 **mem lurd:** w h y

 **joshua:** because im in a group chat with him

 **taehyung:** oh is that jin’s ‘parents’ group chat

 **joshua:** yeah

 **taehyung:** okay

 **mem lurd:** anyway songs have started again

 **mem lurd:** jy no longer has his phone which is good

 **mem lurd:** will update soon

* * *

7:41 pm - family chat

 **mem lurd:** okay concert is over we’re doing a meet + greet kinda thing

 **mem lurd:** jun looks like hes high and jihoon looks like he has a broken hand by how hard soonyoung is gripping it

 **mem lurd:** poor jihoon

 **taehyung:** yo show got 7 this video

**taehyung sent a video to ‘family chat’**

**mem lurd:** why  
****

**taehyung:** its funny watch it

**mem lurd:** okay

**mem lurd:** wow

**mem lurd:** okay ill just give my phone to bambam lets go

**mem lurd:** okay are you actually taehyung

**taehyung:** waddup ma dod

**mem lurd:** really

**taehyung:** yep

 **mem lurd:** okay im stealing this persons phone

 **seungcheol:** i can see hansol looking annoyed

**mem lurd:** is that the owner of this phone

**seungcheol:** yeah

**seungcheol:** don’t worry he’ll probably steal chan’s phone

 **mem lurd:** tell him ill give it back soon i need to do something quickly

 **seungcheol:** okay

**chan has changed their nickname to ‘hansol on chans phone’**

**hansol on chans phone:** i need to continue my live blogging but bambam stole my phone so im doing it on chans phone now  
****

**mem lurd:** sorry bro

 **hansol on chans phone:** dont worry

**taehyung has changed hansol on chans phone’s nickname to ‘hocp’**

**hocp:** what  
****

**taehyung:** abbreviated

 **hocp:** okay

 **hocp:** resuming live blogging

 **hocp:** actually nevermind because im meeting everyone else and then we’re going home

 **hocp:** resuming once in car with food

 **taehyung:** amazing sentence there

**hocp:** thanks

* * *

9:04 pm - family chat

**hocp has changed their nickname to ‘chan’**

**chan:** hansol has fallen asleep so im ending the live blog  
****

**chan:** goodnight guys

 **joshua:** night chan

 **chan:** end of live blog 2

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really late everyone! theres really no excuse other than i didnt write enough to post it ://///
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
